Quite Different, Quite Nice
by kurosora1984
Summary: We don't usually do things this way. AkuRoku.


**Author's Note:** This is nothing, nothing at all. Nothing to get excited about, nothing upon which to base any hopes of future AkuRoku. This is just me wasting time because my _**novel** _is challenging me right now, but I _am_ still focused on it and _will_ soon update it. This is just an idea I had, and it's a first for me writing this. Haven't written anything for the first time in a looooong while.

Enjoy the snack. :)

* * *

From the moment Roxas bumped into the tall redhead at the club – literally _bumped into_, nearly causing the premature loss of some overpriced alcohol – he knew he was getting laid, come hell or high water. Even if the slim, beautifully toned guy with the sexy smile somehow managed to be straight – well, Roxas had ways of dealing with that. He was getting into this one's pants – end of story.

Fortunately, the redhead – who introduced himself as Axel – gave away his orientation and tastes with his first glance at the smaller guy he'd nearly knocked over. Roxas, for his part, had no objections to receiving a blatant once-over from a guy he already wanted to see naked, so things went quite well. Axel asked him to dance, Roxas blithely accepted, and he made extensive use of the dance floor environment to get his hands on as much of Axel as he could.

They didn't talk a whole lot – the club, naturally, was too loud for that. But Axel's acid-green eyes were hot enough to burn when Roxas touched and groped him as they danced, so he had a pretty good idea that they were thinking the same thing. When Roxas tugged at some long red hair, pulling the much taller guy down into a sultry kiss, he wasn't at all startled by the intensity of his welcome. Dancing sort of took a back seat for a few minutes as they made out until Roxas' body was singing with heat and tension and the sharp ache inside that said _Get him alone somewhere __**now**__!_

At times like these, it was lucky Roxas had sworn a solemn vow to his brother that he would _never_ fuck in the club's bathroom. Otherwise, he'd be looking back on this encounter with some regret over having done something sleazy. Instead, he usually only had hotel bills to regret the next morning, and those never bothered him much.

Axel seemed equally agreeable to the idea of hotel bills – or perhaps his mind hadn't gotten that far and was lingering on the idea of the _bed_ in a hotel room. Roxas wouldn't blame him, if that was the case.

They ditched their respective groups of friends without a backward glance and made a beeline for the nearest establishment that offered beds – Roxas knew exactly where it was – and they had their hands all over each other the whole way there. In the elevator, Roxas was grinding against Axel's thigh while the taller guy used his tongue in Roxas' mouth to dissolve all semblance of reason. They were panting, barely able to unlock the door, Roxas' gasps getting thin and breathy already, and Axel was making these short little groaning sounds that vibrated against Roxas' lips and made him sound totally desperate.

_Oh thank fuck_. The door slammed open. The door slammed shut. They hit the bed and started ripping at each other's clothing. Axel's mouth sucked harshly at his neck, and Roxas panted and grabbed a denim-covered erection that made him weak with excitement, because _fuck he's big, that's going to feel so fucking nice…_

"_Nngh_, shit!" Axel gasped, biting at Roxas' throat and pulling his hair just the right amount.

Roxas groaned, rolled his hips, and pushed Axel over onto his back. Thrusting his cock against Axel's, he kissed him again, roughly, quick, and then met Axel's eyes with half-lidded lust and whispered, "_Fuck me_."

Axel…froze. His little red brows came together in a sudden frown of confusion. "Wait…what?"

Not liking the lack of movement, Roxas rolled his hips again, growling, "_Fuck. Me._" _What does he fucking __**think**__ I said? God._

Axel blinked, pulling his head back as far as he could and staring at Roxas with a weirded-out look, as though Roxas had just said, _Eat vegemite out of my ear._ "You…you want _me_ to fuck _you?_"

Now it was Roxas' turn to blink blankly. "Um, _yeah_. What did you think?"

"I thought…you'd fuck _me_."

Roxas' jaw quite literally dropped. "You thought _I_ was a _top?_"

"You're not?" Axel cringed, looking alarmed. Roxas felt a little alarmed himself.

"No!" He pulled further back, getting his body _off_ Axel and plopping onto the mattress beside him. "What the hell made you think I was a top? Or that I wanted to top _you?_ You're like…a foot and a half taller than me, at least!"

Axel sat up, disgruntled. "What does _height _have to do with it? Who says the bottom has to be the shorter one?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"I thought you were a _top_ because you took the lead!"

Roxas frowned even deeper. "_I _did? You were the one who asked _me_ to dance!"

"Yeah, in like a _come get some_ kinda way, and _you_ were the one who felt me up on the dance floor like you were checking out the merchandise, not to mention _you_ brought me _here!_"

"I _was_ checking out the merchandise – the merchandise that was going to fuck me!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you grab my ass? That was very misleading!"

"Oh, a bottom can't grab a top's ass? You don't like to get a handful of a guy's ass while he's thrusting away, feel him clench it when he drives in?"

Now it was Axel's turn to be a little stumped. "Well…uh…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, then rolled a little closer, pushing his body against Axel's utterly gorgeous one again. "Come _on_, fuck me. You'll like it. Can't you just try it out?"

Axel jerked back. "No! Why don't _you_, then?"

Roxas huffed, sitting back again. "I've never topped in my _life!_"

"Like I have?" Axel shot back.

Roxas' eyes bugged. "You _haven't?_"

"No!"

They were silent for a second. Roxas stared, aghast, his eyes running over the toned muscles and big hands and hot body, just so fucking hot from head to toe, and probably kind of hung, too… "You're lying."

Leaning forward, starting to look pissed, Axel shot back, "I am _not_ lying, I've never topped!"

"Who the _hell_ have you been screwing that you've always been the bottom?" Roxas rubbed his temples. This was killing his brain, several million tiny gray cells at a time.

Axel's ire faded a little. "Well…mostly older men."

Throwing his hands up, Roxas flailed for a few seconds, unable to even form his question. When he finally did, it was with a tone of hopeless incomprehension. "Why – in the name of fucking Krishna – _why_ would you go to a hotel with _me_ if your type is old men?"

"I didn't say _old men_, I said _older!_ Like in their thirties! Or…twenties." Axel's sharp response dwindled in strength toward the end.

Roxas blinked. "Twenties? Twenties is older? You're not in your twenties?"

Now Axel could barely be heard as he grudgingly mumbled. "I'm nineteen. I figured you had to be at least twenty-one, even if you look young…"

"I'm _not_, I'm _eighteen_, and _how did you get into that club then?_"

Axel stared at him. "How did _you_ get in?"

Roxas bit his lip. "Um. My brother works there."

Silence. Then… "Fake ID."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh, _that's_ not cheesy and lame."

Axel arched one eyebrow at him. "Uh huh. Sneaking in the back door is _so cool_."

Biting his tongue, Roxas fell silent. He stared at the hottie sitting next to him on the hotel bed…with the cheap duvet he'd really not planned on noticing, because usually that thing hit the floor while he was otherwise engaged. And he'd _really_ wanted to be _very_ otherwise engaged by now… "So…you're really a total bottom?"

"Well…yeah." Axel was beginning to look as disappointed as Roxas felt.

"You don't _ever_ top? You never even wanted to try it out?"

Axel cringed. "_No_, I don't top. I like to get fucked, okay? And I mean, I can't believe you haven't…I mean, you're so aggressive…"

"I'm a really pushy bottom," Roxas admitted. "Most guys like that."

"Huh."

"I mean, but it's a different thing. I have _never_ wanted to stick it in anybody. And I mean, God, you're a foot and a half taller than me! I can't even imagine that, it would be so awkward."

"I've been fucked by shorter guys before, it's not that bad…" Axel mumbled.

"A foot and a half shorter?" Roxas arched an eyebrow this time.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly."

"But I figured you knew what you were doing, coming on to me like that…"

"Pushy bottom," Roxas flatly cut him off.

Axel sighed. Glanced over at him. Gave him another obvious once-over, only this time he looked more despairing and sad than turned on. "We could still…suck each other off, or something?"

Skeptical, Roxas asked, "Will you finger me while you do it?"

Axel made a face. "Ugh, _no_."

Roxas huffed. "Jesus, you don't have to act like my ass is so goddamn revolting. Most guys think it's sexy as fuck."

"Well, it _is_, I mean, if you were gonna fuck me, I would be groping you like crazy. But I don't want to go…_in_."

Axel's aversion to the idea of being a penetrator seemed totally genuine – it basically matched the way Roxas felt about the idea. And that made him royally dejected. "My boner is so gone," he lamented.

"Tell me about it," Axel grunted. "This sucks. I was close to going off in my pants. I thought tonight was going to blow my mind. You're like, _crazy_ hot." Roxas glanced at him, and Axel explained matter-of-factly, "I mean, you're younger and shorter than my usual type – not as built, too. But you were just so sexy I didn't care. And when you kissed me…" He shrugged one shoulder. "I wanted you right there on the dance floor."

Roxas smiled sadly. "We had the most amazing chemistry for a while there, huh? It was _clicking_. I can't believe that could happen, with something like this in the way."

"Yeah," Axel chuckled slightly, "you'd think two total bottoms would have been so awkward with each other it would have been obvious in seconds."

"But it worked so well when we were making out…" Roxas leaned in a bit, throwing some wistful blue eyes Axel's way.

Axel grinned and leaned in as well. "Yeah…that worked _really well_."

Roxas licked his lips and got a little closer. "We could just…make out some more…" His voice was soft. "Just kissing…and touching…and see where that leads us?"

Axel's breath was warm against his moist lips. "I _know_ where that will lead us, baby."

"Yeah?" _God, I wish he'd fuck me…_

"Two words: _Blue. Balls._"

Sighing heavily, Roxas sat back again, slouching. "Well…frot?" He thought maybe he could be satisfied with just…

"Nope." _I guess not._ Axel shrugged. "I mean, it would feel good, but I won't cum like that unless you enter me. And I'm already soft again. I don't wanna get another boner and not cum _twice_ in one night."

_Ugh_. "So I have to just accept the fact that I'm not having sex with you."

"Looks that way," Axel glumly admitted.

"That _sucks_," Roxas summarized. He didn't want to say so, but in spite of the tragic nature of their conversation so far, he was really enjoying talking to this guy. He would rather have been getting fucked by him, and if not that, he would have chosen a less depressing direction for their conversation, but even so, he found Axel very…likable. He totally understood where the guy was coming from – sadly, because it was the exact same place _he_ was coming from, in a situation that worked better under the old adage, "Opposites attract." Apparently, though, people weren't magnets, and two guys with identical orientations could still want each other. And Roxas _really_ wanted Axel. He wanted to see Axel naked, and he wanted to watch Axel's face when he came, and he did want Axel inside him for all that, but he couldn't blame the guy when they felt the same way, and…

_Oh my fucking God, this is shit. I'm not fucking having it._

"Okay. I'm going to go for a bit, and then I'm going to come back." Roxas pointed at Axel. "I'm _coming back_, I won't be long, so you just _wait here_ for me, okay?"

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Okay? Um…" He watched Roxas rise from the bed and straighten his clothing. "…Are you going to go find a top? Because if you are, you should get two. I can be pretty greedy once I get a cock in me…"

Roxas snorted. "Noted. But I'm not getting a top. Just…wait here. I'll be right back."

Axel shrugged and flopped on the bed.

He was still in the same position when Roxas returned – sprawled out on the bed, now watching TV. He clicked off the set and looked up as Roxas re-entered the room. "Hey."

"Hey." Roxas held up a shopping bag. "Time to get naked."

Axel laughed, but looked skeptical. "You got a top in there?"

With dramatic grace, Roxas withdrew the item he'd purchased and held it up. "Not quite."

Axel blinked. "That's…big."

"Uh-huh." Roxas smirked.

"That's…a double-sided dildo."

"Yup." Roxas dropped the bag and began ripping into the packaging. Axel slowly sat up.

"Are you serious?" He looked more amazed and curious than anything else. Roxas tossed the dildo onto the bed and grabbed a new bottle of lube from the discarded bag, then tossed that too. He began to strip off his shirt. Axel nodded. "I see." Then he glanced at the items lying beside him on the bed. "Cinnamon favor?"

Roxas kicked off his shoes. "I like the way it smells, but I don't like the taste. But in this case, it's for putting on the dildo, and I don't plan to fellate that, so it seemed like a good opportunity. Do you need to wash up?"

Axel slowly shook his head. "No…I mean, I was out with friends, but I always do that before I go out. Just in case."

The misfortune of their similar situation was finally beginning to strike Roxas as funny instead of depressing. He grinned. "Me too."

Axel slowly grinned back. "So…we're gonna use this, huh? Can't say I've ever done that."

Hands teasing at his waistline, Roxas purred, "Well, you're going to need to be a lot more naked, or it won't work."

For a response, Axel swiftly and easily shed his shirt. Roxas was playing with the button on his jeans as he watched, glad that he was finally getting to see some of that perfect, beautiful _body_. "Mmmm…those pants need to go," he murmured when Axel hesitated.

"Why don't you get over here and take them off me?" Axel shot back.

"Okay," Roxas snickered, crossing to the bed and crawling over the cheap duvet until he reached Axel.

Things started to get back to their original glory, then. Back to the beautiful time when they both expected to have an orgasm at some point in their evening, before the unhappy revelation that neither of them wanted their cock inside the other. Roxas was quickly reminded of Axel's marvelous skill with kissing, while discovering a new appreciation for the other guy's body. It was twice as enjoyable without clothing covering it.

Sliding his hands down Axel's hips, Roxas pushed jeans and underwear away, and… "Holy _shit_," he breathed, leaving the pants where they were and sliding his hands right back up again.

"_Mmf._" Axel tensed, grunting, as Roxas' fingers explored his cock delicately, almost as though he was afraid touching it would make it disappear…or shrink down to something a little more average.

It didn't. Touching only made Axel harder, and as he got harder he grew just a little bit bigger, and soon Roxas was stroking him, staring at the cock he held. "This is…wow." He felt wrapped in a surreal haze. "I am having the hardest time believing you've never used this on anybody. This is the kind of cock twinks like me _beg_ for."

"Well…_nnngh_," Axel struggled to reply. "_I'm_ usually the twink." He got a blatantly disbelieving look for that, and added, "I mean, I _am_ still only nineteen. And I'm skinny. Maybe I'm a little tall for a twink, but to a guy who's thirty-two, about my height, and at least fifty pounds heavier, all muscle…I guess I look like a pretty boy to those guys."

Roxas shook his head in amazement. "I still don't get how those guys have never wanted you inside them. _I've_ had men try to talk me into topping them. It's kinky to let a twink fuck you, apparently. Not that I wanted to."

"Mmmm," Axel hummed, thinking about it as he distractedly fiddled with Roxas' pants, working them slowly off. "I guess some of them liked a little anal stimulation, but with little things. I'm not that…ass-friendly, I guess? Like, a guy who isn't used to taking it wouldn't want to experiment with someone my size? Not that they didn't _like_ my size…"

"I'll say," Roxas purred. Then, "Full disclosure…I am tempted to just hop on and ride you and see if you manage to push me off or not." Axel stiffened, looking horrified for a second before Roxas quickly added, "I _won't_, I promise, but you should appreciate how good I'm being, resisting the temptation."

He kissed Axel again, then, soothing away the anxiousness as he continued to slowly play with Axel's cock. He felt the guy relax and resume working his pants off. When he had them out of the way, Axel's big, wonderful hands wasted no time in cupping Roxas' erection in return.

"_Ohhhhhh…_" They _both_ moaned in pleasure. Axel breathed, "Oh my fucking…you're _perfect_. You're _exactly_ the right…size…shape…_mmmmmh_, oh please…!"

"None of that, now," Roxas managed to whisper, his voice a little raspy. Axel's hands were _killing_ him slowly. They wrapped around him just right, caressing, squeezing with long, long fingers… _Fuck, those would feel amazing inside me…_ "We need to get naked," he panted. They both still had pants and underwear tangled around their knees, and that wouldn't do at all. Roxas managed to pull back a little and set to stripping quickly out of his remaining clothing. Axel, in a slight daze, followed suit.

Scooting further onto the bed, Roxas grabbed the lube and supplied himself with some, then shoved it at Axel. "Lube up and stretch out," he ordered, settling himself comfortably against the pillows and sliding gel-covered fingers down between his own legs. Ideally, of course, his top would be fingering him, but Roxas could handle playing with his own hole – he'd just pretend he was soloing it for now. He didn't really want to do it to Axel, and he had a feeling Axel would agree.

Axel _did_ seem to agree, obediently gathering a handful of lube and moving up to lie down beside Roxas. He also slid his hands between his legs and started pressing fingers into himself. "Get as loose as you can," Roxas purred, nipping at Axel's shoulder. "I got the biggest dildo in the store."

Axel turned halfway toward him and giggled. "You're so bossy," he murmured. "It really turns me on."

Working a third finger inside, Roxas licked his lips and grinned. "You're a pretty submissive bottom, huh?"

"_Nnnnh_…yeah. _Very_ submissive," Axel breathed, eyelids drooping over lust-filled green. "I like to be ordered around…and forced to service my partner. Play little games…like he's the master and I'm the sex slave…or he's the sultan and I'm the harem boy…" Axel moaned, and Roxas scooted that little bit closer he needed to be able to mouth over the guy's neck. "That's my…favorite one…"

Roxas spoke over the slick, wet sounds they were both making. "Mmm…I haven't done much role playing. It would be really hot to make you my slave…" A little fantasy was building in Roxas' mind – an image of Axel in chains, bound and obedient as Roxas played with him, touched him, fondled parts of his anatomy…and rode his huge cock through a couple orgasms before he allowed Axel to cum…

Turning his head to the side, Axel caught his lips in a brief, wet kiss. "But you couldn't make me fuck you," he purred, shattering the dream.

He grunted. "Spoilsport."

Axel groaned, his hips lifting off the bed, rolling them up to thrust his ass against his own fingers. "I need…more," he panted, sweat-damp chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. The hand not currently busy between his legs brushed up his own stomach and began to delicately pinch and tease his own nipple. Roxas licked his lips, watching, and mimicked the motion. His body tingled with pleasure – and he felt so _empty._

Leaning so close he could whisper right into Axel's ear, Roxas breathed, "You want it?"

Eyes rolling back, Axel gasped, shivering. "_Fuck yes._ Give it to me."

For now, Roxas figured, never mind that he would have preferred to be speaking of his own stretched hole and Axel would have preferred to be speaking of Roxas' dick. A huge, double-sided dildo would still provide some kind of answer to the empty feeling. With that in mind, he shifted around to sit facing Axel and grabbed the sex toy and the lubricant, supplied both ends of the former with a huge amount of the latter, and tossed the rest to Axel while he smeared their phallic friend with cinnamon-scented goo. Axel, perhaps not trusting Roxas' goo-application skills, provided himself with a little more goo and made his hole a little more sloppy and wet. Roxas watched, and was surprised to find himself thinking, _My, what a pretty little anus that is. _Not that he actually wanted to be inside it, but the fact that he found that part of Axel appealing was unusual enough. Usually, the only orifice that excited him was the mouth, and that was considerably less interesting than any decent-sized cock.

Axel, it seemed, was appealing all over, and in an act of great generosity, as thanks for being so damn fuckable and hot, Roxas decided to put the dildo in _him_ first.

He scooted closer, and Axel instinctively spread his legs as wide as he could – also a little hotter to watch than Roxas would have expected. With a half-assed swipe at the duvet, Axel sort of "cleaned" his lube-slick hand and began fondling his beautiful cock – _the shitty little tease_ – while Roxas prodded his loosened hole with slippery silicone.

This instantly proved too much for Axel. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, give it to me, _please!_ Please fuck me, oh please, please fuck me…!" Roxas, grinning, nudged the cockhead-shaped tip of the dildo inward, and Axel responded by driving his hips up _hard_. "_Yes! Fuck_yes, oh God, _more!_"

Six inches of silicone slid in quite easily as Roxas fed the toy cock into Axel's ass – and Axel moaned and arched into it, begging him not to stop. There was something oddly sexy about the way Axel's anus stretched to accommodate the dildo's girth. Later, Roxas would contemplate this and decide it was sexy in the way that watching himself masturbate would be sexy if he wasn't so disinterested in his own anatomy.

Anyway, all that mattered was that Roxas thoroughly enjoyed pushing the thick dildo into Axel's anus and couldn't wait to do it to himself. So, when Axel had enough length inside him to adjust to, Roxas lined up and began to eagerly plunge the toy into his own ass. He also stopped at about six inches, leaving another six available between them for gripping.

It was…utterly unlike using a dildo on himself at home. His spread legs were bumping up against the sweaty skin of Axel's tasty-looking thighs, and every tiny clench and twist Axel made caused the toy to move a little bit, shifting inside Roxas in a way not determined by his own hand.

It was…nice. More importantly, however, it was _something inside him_, stretching his rim and filling him nicely, and Axel was hot and panting and _dripping_ sweat like a live porn show just sitting there for Roxas' amusement. He was gorgeous and lean and stroking himself with an expression of helpless, desperate need that had Roxas dripping precum at the thought that he could do almost anything he wanted and Axel would beg for more of it.

So he grasped the dildo by the visible part remaining between their joined buttocks and slid it just a little bit deeper into Axel's tight little ass. This caused an immediate round of begging – in a high, thin cry of sexual agony. "More! Oh God, _please_, more! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _please fuck me!_"

So Roxas slammed the dildo into Axel's ass as far as he could.

From then on, all doubts vanished. The taller young man took his half of the toy like only a true bottom could – with eager moans of ecstasy, arching into it and quivering for more. At the same time, Roxas learned that fucking with a double-sided dildo wasn't the same as masturbating with one. A hard thrust inward for one of them meant a hard yank _out_ for the other, and Roxas quickly learned that he needed to master a pace that paid equal attention to _in_ and _out_ so that both of them enjoyed it.

It didn't take too long to work out, and the practice was _fun_.

Roxas found himself scooting closer and closer to Axel, until there was barely any space between them and he had most of his half of the plastic cock in his ass. There was almost no room to grasp the middle anymore, in fact. But that was nice, because Axel's slick thighs were pressing against his own, and Axel was desperately tugging at his own nipples, biting his lip as he rolled his hips against the toy. Smirking, Roxas braced himself and pushed again, and in a slow glide, he closed the last bit of distance. He had to take his hand off the toy as their buttocks pressed together, Axel's heavy sac brushing up against his own, both of them hanging beneath rock-hard erections.

"_Jesus _fuck!" Axel's back arched even further, and Roxas understood exactly how he felt. There were a lot of inches of toy in both of them now, and it was pushing his limits. He was stretched wide and filled so deep it made him breathless, and Axel's skin was hot against his, and Axel's darkened cock leaking clear fluid made Roxas' mouth water. He reached out and touched it, taking a loose hold and fondling the thick, burning length. Axel gasped and released a broken half-sob. "Oh fuck, yes, touch me, _fuck me!_"

Chuckling faintly, Roxas ran his thumb under the ridge of Axel's glans, collecting fluid and rubbing it over his cockhead and into the slit. "That's _my_ line. I'm pushy, but I don't wanna do _all_ the work. Come on." He pressed his ass against Axel's, grinding slowly and feeling the large toy shift inside, pressing on some perfectly blissful spots.

Whimpering, Axel let go of his nipples – they were swollen and peaked and rather red by now – and propped himself up so he could reach for Roxas' cock. The big hand wrapping around his erection made Roxas moan – but Axel did not gently tease, as Roxas had. He took hold and began to pump his fist hard, blinding Roxas with white-hot pleasure and driving him toward the brink far too fast. In no time, he was pushing Axel off with gasped instructions to slow down, pulling back a bit to get out of reach. This made him lose a bit of the toy inside him, but he was again able to grasp the plastic between them easily. Sliding it slowly back and forth, he teased in a husky voice, "You have no patience. Thought you weren't a virgin?"

Rolling his hips into the toy each time it pushed in, Axel gasped, "No…but I've…never been very patient."

Roxas _tsked_, moving the dildo a little faster. "How do your tops deal with such a naughty slave?"

Shivering, Axel moaned, his eyes rolling back. "They usually…tie me up."

That gave Roxas an erotic little jolt. He paused, feeling a shiver race over his skin. Axel – gorgeous Axel, bound and helpless. Maybe blindfolded. _Definitely_ aroused, his large erection fully exposed, shamelessly hard for the slightest touch…

"Goddamnit, you're the sexiest bottom I've ever fucked." Roxas' hand sped up, plunging the toy in and out of them both with more force and speed. "I wanna tie you up and play with you for _hours_." He didn't say the rest – didn't want to kill Axel's mood. But he could just imagine sucking Axel off until he was crying for release, then impaling himself with his thick shaft and making Axel explode deep inside him, filling him with hot, shooting cum…

The very idea made Roxas shudder, taking him closer to orgasm, and he found he was running a little low on patience himself. Grasping the toy firmly, he began to give them both a glorious plastic pounding. It made his arm ache wearily, but he just switched to the other to keep the pace hard and merciless. The slick noises of skin and thrusting mingled with louder and louder moans.

"Oh yes, oh fuck, Roxas! I'm too close, I'm…_mmmh!_" In desperation, Axel grasped his own cock and began to furiously masturbate. Roxas, however, was down to one arm with any strength, and he kept using that to fuck both their brains out with the toy. In no time, Axel came. Roxas watched as the beautiful young man threw his head back, screamed, and his cock trembled and ejaculated large shots of semen, over and over in rapid succession. Axel painted his own chest and stomach in his fluids, gasping and writhing as Roxas refused to slow the toy thrusting inside both of them. When he finally released his own cock – still dribbling seed – Axel looked utterly spent.

But Roxas was having none of that.

"_Touch me_," he ordered. "Get me off. My arms are too tired. _You_ – make me cum."

Head lolling weakly, Axel looked at him, and the sight of Roxas' aching, too-hard erection must have clarified things for him. Besides that, Roxas wasn't slowing the toy, and Axel was beginning to whimper at the continued pummeling. So he helped.

Again, he wrapped his big hand around Roxas' cock, and again, he began to jerk him off so fast and so suddenly that the impact of the pleasure hitting Roxas was too intense to endure. Body trembling, tense, and hot all over, he shot almost at once, ejaculate coating Axel's hand, profane words falling rapidly from Roxas' lips. He felt like the toy grew bigger and harder as his body tightened around it, gripping the thick length inside as he spurted semen over and over. "Fuckyes, fuckyes, _Axel!_"

It was loud, blinding, hot, and wonderful. Easily the best first time Roxas had ever had. And they'd been using a _toy_.

They were still messy – empty of the dildo, but not yet cleaned up – when Roxas crawled into Axel's arms after that, Axel holding him loosely, on account of how hot and sweaty they both were. It was then that he realized that the best first fuck of his life hadn't compared to what was essentially a bit of mutual masturbation with another bottom, one he barely knew. And the usual pattern said that repeated encounters only improved the experience.

"We have to do that again."

Axel laughed helplessly. "I would say you're crazy, but…I mean, we _are_ both bottoms, and this is going to turn out badly eventually, but…"

"You want more," Roxas slyly finished, grinning.

Axel blew out a breath. "What I _want_ is for you to fuck me. I mean, this was great, but I don't think I'm gonna turn top just because of how sexy you are."

"All right, well…let's start with you giving me your number, and I'll give you mine, and we'll just do this for as long as it works for us."

"We won't be exclusive," Axel stated, to clarify.

"Oh no," Roxas shook his head quickly, "of course not. We won't call each other up when we need a real cock inside. Just for…playtime, like this."

"Sounds pretty good," Axel nodded. "And, even better, this gives me an excuse to finally buy that vibrator I've been wanting."

"You don't have a vibrator yet?" Roxas giggled at him, surprised.

"They're expensive!" Axel defended himself. "So…you do?"

Smiling coyly, he rolled onto his back. "I have a few things we can play with. But I can also think of a few more I wanna buy, now."

Axel grinned at him. "This is going to be fun for a _while_."

~o~


End file.
